I want him
by Ally12
Summary: Corny prom fic


I WANT HIM  
  
Season: Three. Genre: Same as show. Characters: Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Xander, Angel. Teaser: Read and find out. Notes: Xander and Cordelia are back together and Giles and Wesley have left and went to England to work for the council because I don't like writing their characters along with Joyce. Cordelia can sing in this, everybody can sing. Angel's soul is permanent. This starts off seriously but becomes fluffy and funny coz I am on a natural high from enjoying sixth form. Angel and Xander are friends and in my story have always been. The mayor is not invincible a hundred days before his ascension in my story. Couples: W/O, C/X, A/I, D/M and B/A. Disclaimer: Everything Buffy belongs to Joss, four characters belong to me and the songs were written by me.  
Part One  
  
Buffy came out of the toilets wearing her prom dress and prepared herself for a night of watching her friends enjoy themselves with their partners while she was alone now that Angel had left her. "Buffy you made it, that dress is beautiful" "Thanks Cordelia, you look great" "Thanks to Xander, I'm so glad were back together" "I'm happy for you". Buffy sat down on one of the chairs which were lined up for those without a date and sat watching her friends enjoying their senior prom. Willow clung to Oz while they danced and Cordelia just enjoyed being close to Xander. "Excuse me I know your all enjoying yourselves but can I have your attention for a moment, this is about the last award which has not been given out" Buffy was happy that Jonathon had got the job of announcing the awards, it would boost his confidence. Willow and Oz got the cutest couple award, Xander got class joker, and Cordelia got prom queen. "This is for the girl who has always saved us on several occasions, she's shy and she never really talks to anyone except her little group of friends. Before she came to this town Sunnydale high school wasn't safe and many students died but when she came she saved us. This award goes to Buffy Summers for being class protector". Buffy blushed a little and went to collect her award from Jonathon. "Wow, thanks I never expected getting this award, thank you I never realised you cared. I'm glad I came to Sunnydale because I have made some wonderful friends over the last few years, sure a lot of times life's sucked beyond the telling of it but I cope because it's what I have to do. Thank you" Buffy took her award then left the room. She sunk to the floor in tears, her prom wasn't meant to be like this, crying in the hallways alone wishing her true love were there. "Buffy" Cordelia sat down next to her friend and couldn't believe she was spending her prom like this. "What's wrong? Why am I asking. I hate to see you like this you know; you should be enjoying your prom. Can I tell you something?" "What?" "I understand what Angel's doing. He loves you so much, everybody can see that but one day you will want those things and he's afraid as well" "Of what! Me?" "Afraid you'll stop loving him and he loves you too much to suffer that kind of heartbreak" "Cordy thanks. Can you tell everybody I've went home and that I really enjoyed tonight" "Why are you going home?" "Because I've had enough. This night has been memorable because one day when I'm older I'll look back on it and think how I hated it so I'll go home before it becomes unbearable" Cordelia ran back into the auditorium and got the dj to play I want him which had been wrote by Willow dedicated to Buffy's love for Angel and she had gotten one miss Chase to sing it for her and record it. Nobody had noticed Angel had been standing in the shadows the whole night just watching them enjoy their prom. "Okay guys this dedicated to Buffy if she can hear it, Willow and your friends say don't give up, there's always hope".  
  
I want him, I wonder if he notices how I love him so, I wish he didn't have to go. But this feeling inside, It's killing me baby, Can you not realise that I'm dying without you.  
  
I want him to love me forever, I want him to stay by my side, I want to stay together, I want his love for the rest of my life, I want him.  
  
I want him, But he doesn't seem to notice, How leaving me is killing me inside. I wish he could see, What he means to me. I take a look inside myself, And realise he's my light.  
  
I want him to love me forever, I want him to stay by my side, I want to stay together, I want his love for the rest of my life, I want him.  
  
Buffy was standing by the door listening to every word of the song and couldn't believe how beautiful Cordeila's voice was and Willow wrote that, she wondered what Angel was doing. Angel listened to the words and realised he felt that way abut Buffy, he couldn't leave he loved her too much.  
  
So I stand here watching you walk out of my life, What can I say to make you change your mind? Baby can't you see, You're the only one for me, my angel!  
  
I want him to love me forever, I want him to stay by my side, I want to stay together, I want his love for the rest of my life, I want him.  
  
I want his love for the rest of my life, I want him.  
  
The crowd clapped as the song finished and Cordelia began to blush. "Thanks" "Cord I never knew you could sing so well baby" "There's a lot of things you don't know about me" "Give it time". Angel walked cautiously to Buffy who was now standing in the middle of the hall and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry. I swear I don't know what I was thinking to ever even consider leaving you" "You mean it?" "With all of my un beating heart" "I love you" "I love you too, marry me?" "What, yes" they kissed gently then a voice came over the microphone. "Right Sunnydale high we have an announcement for four people in the room" everybody turned their attention "Congratulations to Buffy and Angel who are going to get married and to Miss Cordelia Chase and Xander Harris" Cordelia looked around "What are you talking about?" Xander got down on one knee and took her hand "Cordy I'm so sorry for what I did and I swear I will never hurt you like that again, will you marry me?" "Of course I will!" Xander spun her around and the class began to clap. They all slowly filtered out with the scoobies going to Buffy's house for a sleepover.  
  
***************** "So that has too been the best prom ever" "Really? Last time I asked you, you said it was the worst and you were going home" "Okay it was the best when you put that song on" "Yeah Cordelia you have a amazing voice" "Why thank you but you want to hear your girlfriend, she aint bad herself" "Cordy stop lying" "I never lie, come on one day every single one of us will sing for each other, I think everyone of us could sing if they tried" "No trust me some people weren't meant to sing" "Buffy you're just saying that to avoid having to sing" "So what next Cor all 6 of us forming a band" Xander high fives Angel then they fell back with laughter.  
  
"Yeah I can really see the 6 of us succeeding in the music industry" "Why not Angel? You scared" "No but the group have to make appearances in the daylight and I don't think anybody would believe I was a vampire, I can see it now Angel the ignorant one" "When did you get a sense of humour?" "Maybe back when I met Whistler" "Cordy, darling do you have a yearning to be famous?" "Not really Xander I just think we could do so much more than stay in Sunnydale for the rest of our lives and live mundane lives" "Are lives are far from mundane Cor, me and you are witches, Oz is a werewolf, Angel's a vampire, Buffy's a slayer and Xander is telekinetic, psychic, clairvoyant and a mind reader" "Yeah but still what if in a perfect world we could keep the good things without the bad like me and you being able to tell people about being witches without being judged if we wanted, what if Buffy had her strength but no slayer duties, what if Angel and Oz were both strong but not a vampire or werewolf and Xander could tell his parents about his mind powers" they all gave out a sigh, they wished it could be true but Cordelia wasn't letting onto her secret.  
  
"But we can't, we're all fine now and I hate to bring down the tone but one day who's to say me and Willow aren't with Angel and Oz because they leave us for the reason's Angel had said, what if some of us die, what if you can't control your witchcraft" "Great way to bring down the party Buff" Cordelia suddenly stood up and snapped her fingers. "What?" "I just thought, all that, that we just talked about could all be true" "How, in my 243 years I have never found a cure" "You weren't looking hard enough" "Cordelia some of that is impossible because you would have to open people's minds and they're happy being naïve" "No Willow, You see I don't care about people knowing that we're witches, I'd rather them not know but Oz, Angel and Buffy can be sorted" "What about Xander?" "No offence Xander baby but your parents don't even know you exist half the time, do you really care they know?" "No" "So what about Buffy?" "Well I read in the slayer's handbook if a slayer turns 18 she can be relieved of her duty if she has averted an apocalypse, slain more than 3000 vampires, conquered matters of the heart to save the world and if she defeats the mayor. There is something else but it's a prophecy, I read it yesterday in the perganum codex" "That was in the mansion, have you been going through my stuff?" "Maybe a little" "I don't like that codex, it's always bad" "Listen. It said the slayer would defeat her inner demons at the ascension and she would then be relieved of duty and her one true love would be returned" "Angel's already here" "It didn't mean like that" "You mean!" "Yes but you have to conquer the demons in your soul" "So what about my lycanthropy?" "Just a spell I found we have to do it on the next full moon" "Wow Cordy, you're improving in our lives" "I've been studying for about a year now about everything because I could see everybody wanted a normal life, it's been fun our little emotional roller coaster of demons and death but the ride ends now and we get what we have wanted for the last three years; normality".  
Conclusion  
  
It had been two months since they had graduated and life was perfect for the six friends. Angel had become human at the ascension when Buffy realised that it wasn't her fault Angelus was released. She had killed the mayor before he got the chance to ascend letting everybody have his or her graduation day including her. She had over come her inner demons before the ceremony begun so Angel had been able to watch his friends and girlfriend graduate. Oz was no longer a werewolf and Buffy was no longer the slayer; she didn't care who had taken over. Giles had left with Buffy's mom to go and live in the Bahamas and everybody was getting ready to begin college in the fall even Angel. Life was different, and for once life was as it should be, everybody was happy, nobody lonely, nobody feeling like they didn't belong. In one word life was: Bliss.  
PART TWO OF I WANT HIM COMING SOON. 


End file.
